Synergy
This is the category page for all magics tied to the Synergy Magic study. Known Casters: * Daniel Sorres * Seraph Daniel's Synergy It wasn't until Act V that Daniel's true fighting potential was brought to light through the form of magic known as Synergy. Wishing to learn to use magic to protect the girls he loved, both because he apparently had horrible luck trying every physical weapon the girls had himself and his adamant decision about wanting to protect the girls instead of the other way around, Daniel started taking lessons from Alyssa on how to summon and use magic. What came from this was his discovery of a unique ability that was sparked by his dedication and resolve to defend his girls as the knight he wanted to be for them. Because of him actually loving monsters and having the monsters love him back, a unique bond was formed that allowed the use of a technique later learned from Twilight to be called Synergy. At first it was thought to be an aura sharing spell, however the effects were much greater than that. With Synergy, Daniel is able to actually sense and feel his mates' auras, to the extent that he not only receives their monster energy to fuel his magic and manifestations, but also acquire unique traits and abilities from the girls that reflect their race, personality, and even skills of their own, things an aura sharing spell wouldn't be able to do. The more love he gains and maintains with the girls, the stronger their bond, and in doing so the stronger his magic becomes. Although initially this technique is very draining on Daniel and tiring for the girls, as it takes a lot of stamina to wield magic for humans and the spell overexcites the girls' inner nature to create the extra energy to give him, over time he is able to draw out more power for a longer duration while the girls slowly build an endurance to the powerful bursts of lust and pleasure in them that come from the spell being used. From each of them Daniel is able to sense their auras, their presence in relation to himself, and is able to see a unique insignia that represents the girl along with a specific color of light. He also gains unique abilities and enhancements from their monster energy. *Triska's insignia is a sword with white light. Her aura empowers Daniel's fighting spirit and skill with a sword. *Alyssa's insignia is fire with red light. Her aura empowers Daniel's magical abilities and gives him resistance to heat. *Squeak's insignia is a four stone cluster with brown light. Her aura grants Daniel tremendous physical strength. *Specca's insignia is water with bright blue light. Her aura bestows mental clarity for Daniel and helps him think straight in hectic moments. *Falla's insignia is wind blowing leftward with purple light. Her aura increases Daniel's cunning and rhetoric skills as well as grants him control over the wind. *Luna's insignia is wind blowing rightward with bright green light. Her aura instills Daniel with joy and appreciation for all that he has as well as grants him control over the wind. *Kroanette's insignia is a dashing steed with yellow light. Her aura greatly empowers Daniel's physical speed. *Pip's insignia is a question mark with an eye in the hook with pink light. Her aura bestows Daniel with wisdom in foreign tongues. *Clover's insignia is a sharp looking eye with dark green light. Her aura bestows heightened perceptual awareness for Daniel, to the point where everything moves in slow motion with crystal clear clarity. *Doku's insignia is a feather with silver light. Her aura grants Daniel her spiritwalk ability which he can use with his body and soul together. *Star's insignia is a star within a broken circlet with sapphire light. Her aura grants Daniel the power of reflection. (Based on official bio. Hasn't been seen in the story yet) *Cindy's insignia is a shield crumbling to dust with golden light. Her aura empowers Daniel's grit. (Based on official bio. Hasn't been seen in the story yet) *Kitten's insignia is two crossed swords with black light. Her aura empowers Daniel's fighting spirit and skill with a sword. (Based on official bio. Hasn't been seen in the story yet) Since being a knight for his girls is his primary motivation for learning magic, using Synergy causes him to manifest magic armor and weapons to use in combat. The more girls he has offering their monster energy to him with the spell, the more he is able to create. From summoning magical armored gauntlets for his hands, a sword capable of creating wavebeam attacks, and a shield, what he's able to create becomes stronger in tandem with the amount of love his girls have for him. After learning to use Synergy and with enough of the girls around to fuel his power Daniel starts taking more action towards hostile monsters instead of just using his words. Instances of Synergy used by Daniel * First used in Act V, by drawing monster energy from Alyssa, Specca, Squeak, Falla, and Luna (5). With their love fueling his magic Daniel was able to form his Aura Blade for the first time and perform a single wavebeam attack during his practice session with Alyssa, with the resulting energy drain causing him to faint from fatigue afterwards. * The second instance came at the end of Act V when swarm attacked his mates. With Falla being nearly killed by one, Daniel again forms his blade and beheads the ravenous monster before it can eat her. It is unknown which girls offered their energy as the magic was only used in a short burst, with none of the girls showing signs of being drained or affected before the scene ends. * In Act VI, Daniel attacks Katie who is attempting to abduct Triska. During the fight he draws power from Alyssa, Specca, Squeak, Falla, Luna, and Kroanette (6). With their love channeled into his being Daniel is able to properly strategize how to attack Katie while defending his mates (Specca), overpower Katie with brute strength and his sword (Squeak), cast a wind spell to knock Katie away and free Triska (Falla & Luna), and move incredibly fast to avoid her attacks (Kroanette). His fight is short-lived however, as after freeing Triska he again falls victim to fatigue from the magic expenditure. This time though he doesn't lose consciousness. * In Act VII, Daniel takes on Ember to protect Alyssa. During the fight he draws power from Triska, Alyssa, Specca, Squeak, Falla, Luna, Kroanette, and Pip (8). With all their love combined Daniel is able to form both a sword and a shield this time, and lock into a stalemate in combat with Ember, an extremely powerful witch, possibly even an alpha in her own right. He gains heat resistance to Ember's attacks (Alyssa), his skill with a sword is greatly increased (Triska), his speed is amplified (Kroanette), and his attacks and defense become stronger (Squeak). During the fight Kitten takes control of Triska's body in order to fight off Ember who tries to kill Alyssa. When this happens Daniel's shield shatters from the lack of monster energy that was cut from Triska, showing that at the time he needed at least 8 of his mates fueling his power to use both the sword and shield. * In Act VIII, Daniel fights off a sex-starved Star who assaults him. During this time he draws on Squeak and Kroanette (2), to gain increased speed to evade Star (Kroanette) and increased strength to give her a powerful spank to the rear that incapacitates her (Squeak). * In Act VIII, again Daniel uses Synergy merely to gauge how strong his bonds with his girls have become. During this time he draws power from Triska, Alyssa, Specca, Squeak, Falla, Luna, Kroanette, and Pip (8). Creating both the sword and shield, he incapacitates all 8 girls with overwhelming pleasure. When he eases his channeling of their monster energy and releases his shield, the girls gain enough of their senses to stand and speak again. * In Act IX, Daniel engages in combat with Apoch & Astreal who are pretending to take away Doku and Clover in order to get Daniel to stop being hesitant with his feelings for them. During the fight he draws power from Triska, Alyssa, Squeak, Specca, Falla, Luna, Kroanette, and Pip (8). Again, Daniel demonstrates high skill with using his sword (Triska), increased speed (Kroanette), increased strength to attack and defend with (Squeak), and the ability to cast wind spells to attack and deflect incoming attacks (Falla & Luna). With his shield and sword drawn, the 8 girls are again incapacitated with mind-blowing pleasure, however are at least somewhat aware of what's happening during the battle. When Astreal launches a heavy attack at Daniel, he then draws on Doku's monster energy, allowing him to jump into the ethereal plane and phase right through the attack unharmed. He then uses his sword to destroy Apoch's shield, something that was thought to be impossible. Interestingly, when drawing Doku's monster energy, she didn't display any signs of being overwhelmed or even appear to notice he had done so, perhaps because it only affected her momentarily or her already existent endurance for handling the pleasurable spike within her. * In S2.Act II, Daniel draws upon Falla's aura while speaking with alpha witch Charlotte, something that boosts his rhetoric abilities and allows him to give a persuasive argument against Charlotte's doubts about his quest. During this time Falla is overwhelmed with pleasure in the other room, while Daniel is able to smoothly talk Charlotte into understanding his view on his radical beliefs. Instances of Synergy used by the girls * In Act V, when Daniel first uses the ability and channels Alyssa, Squeak, Specca, Luna, and Falla's monster energy, the girls not only exhibit crippling pleasure that knocks their senses out, but they also display side-effects to Daniel's magic affecting them. Alyssa conjures a fireball in her hand, something she isn't normally capable of doing. Squeak's muscles grow and she becomes exceptionally stronger in comparison to how she usually is. Specca manifests small amounts of water in the air around her. Luna and Falla briefly exude bursts of wind. This shows that while Daniel is able to receive their power and abilities through Synergy, the girls are also able to gain special abilities as well. Category:Magic